marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out
|status=Completed |elsewhere=http://istrige-namuose.tumblr.com/post/134914641938/ |series1_name=Marrissa trollfics by ASBusinessMagnet |series1_preceded_by=''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' |series1_succeded_by=''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' }} The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out is ASBusinessMagnet's eighth trollfic. It is a oneshot that is similar in scope to and directly compared to OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN! and Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance. It outlines the premiere of a Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry-produced play near-identical in plot to the Disney/Pixar movie Inside Out. Plot Principal Business Lady is generally absorbed in her own world. As the fic's title states, it is AG 1991, during the beginning of which Business Lady came out as transgender in an event covered by Critics United and their magazine, named after their newspaper The Capitolian Critic. Yet, as of the summer break this has been the only noteworthy event of the year, as none of the Portal High School graduates managed to impress her, and she still kept Skepness Man Beauregarde and Chell Junor Roberts, now co-CEOs of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, in her mind. That is when she crosses over a poster for a play to premiere in the City of Portal High School Center of Culture and to be directed by Skepness Man and Chell Junor and produced by Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, named Inside Out. It takes a peek inside the mind of Riley Andersen (played by Skepness Man and Chell Junor's daughter, Violet Beauregarde, Jr.), who is controlled by five base emotions: Joy (Chell Junor), Sadness (Aranna Sorket), Fear (Skepness Man), Disgust (Joey Claire) and Anger (Cranky Vasquez). Principal Business Lady cannot wait for the premiere, and therefore time travels to the event. The event is also attended by various other famous guests, including Business Lady's brother, Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez. Business Lady first learns from him that he divorced Karkel Sparkel-Vasquez and instead married another cartoonist, Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez. Other guests include Mr. Sanpe, Ms. Hart, Janet Roberts, Jack London, Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller. Everyone enjoys Inside Out immensely, being affected by its emotional scenes. After the play is over, Business Lady discusses it with Skepness Man, who mentions that managing Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry is rather difficult, citing Hiveswap (the video game that features Joey Claire as the main character) as an example of what could go wrong. Business Lady also learns that Rebecca is pregnant, and that she and Jhonen are planning to name the baby after Rebecca's brother, Steven. With that, Principal Business Lady returns to her own time and continues her work in preparation for the school year. However, it takes so long as to take her to the date of the premiere once again, and she cannot help but attend. The fic ends by mentioning that Business Lady did not run into her own past self, hence "no paradox". Trivia *The stars of Inside Out are all recognizable MarissaTheWriter characters. **Ben Stiller and Lately Pirate play Riley's parents. **Charlie Roberts, Skepness Man and Chell Junor's son, plays Bing Bong, Riley's imaginary friend. **Logic Editor, Ben and Lately's son, plays Jordan, who is shown to crush on Riley. AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out